supermario64fandomcom-20200215-history
Wet-Dry World
Total Coins 152 Yellow Coins 89 Enemy Yellow Coins 17 Red Coins 8 Blue Coins 6 Enemy Blue Coins 0 1UP Mushrooms 4 Cannons 1 Wing Caps 0 Koopa Shells 0 Vanish Caps 2 Spinning Hearts 0 Metal Caps 1 Stars 7 ! Blocks 8 Teleports 2 *Infinite coins are possible using the chuckya glitch Coin Locations: OUTSIDE OF TOWN 12 coins in the 4 breakable boxes against the wall to right of start..12 Yellow 10 coins in ! block against wall in corner of level (under cannon)....10 Yellow 3 coins in ! block on a wooden platform with ! switch..................3 Yellow Line of coins by the 4th highest water-level changer...................5 Yellow Ring of coins around a pillar (3rd level up, has amp circling it)......8 Yellow 10 coins from the ! block on the pillar (from above line).............10 Yellow 10 coins in ! block above the elevators inside the wire fence.........10 Yellow 3 coins in ! block underneath Chuckya platform (push block to get).....3 Yellow Line of coins at highest level, by the highest water-level changer.....5 Yellow 6 blue coins from block (on very first level up, by fire-shooters).....6 Blue INSIDE OF TOWN Ring of coins around triangle statue on ground in middle of town.......8 Yellow Line of coins on plank leading to Metal Cap / water raiser.............5 Yellow Line of coins on building between the entrance and the trees...........5 Yellow Line of coins on the other building beside the trees...................5 Yellow 8 red coins............................................................8 Red --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL................................................................135 Coins Enemies: 4 Skeeters............................................................12 Yellow 1 Chuckya..............................................................5 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................17 Coins Coin Collecting Tips: There's nothing that should give you much trouble here, and the only enemies that you need to worry about are the four skeeters and the Chuckya. Two of the skeeters are found inside the town, along with the 8 red coins and 18 yellow ones. When you kill the two skeeters in the town, make sure you can get their coins easily. (Killing them while they're on top of the wall isn't a good idea as the coins will probably fall on each side of the wall.) The town have a total of 45 coins, and outside of the town you'll find a total of 107. A lot of coins are found in ! blocks in this level, so make sure you get each one on the list and collect all of their coins. You won't be able to open them underwater, so adjust the water level as necessary so you can get to them. --There are 106 Yellow Coins, 8 Red Coins, and 6 Blue Coins in this course-- --There are 107 Coins outside of the town, and 45 coins inside-- Item Locations: 1UP Mushrooms Inside the floating stone cylinder at top of level Another 1UP inside the floating stone cylinder Inside the ! block in the town (found between the trees) In the centre of the town, get the ring of coins Vanish Caps Inside the town on the ground level Inside the town, inside wall with "Quick race through Downtown!" star Metal Caps Inside the town, in the very middle on the highest level ! Blocks In corner of level, push big block over to reach it (10 coins) On the dock behind start with ! switch (3 coins) By shocking arrow lifts (Star) 3rd level up - on pillar with coin ring around it (10 coins) Underneath Chuckya platform, reach it by pushing the big block (3 coins) On very highest platform (Star) On cage with elevators (10 coins) In town, between 2 trees (1UP) Cannons On the very highest level, by the shocking arrow lifts (can use warp to get to it) Stars Shocking Arrow Lifts! Top O' the Town Secrets in the Shallows & Sky Express Elevator--Hurry Up! Go to Town for Red Coins Quick Race Through Downtown 100-coin star Teleports 1&2. One is located at the very bottom of the level, under the third-lowest water level changer, in the corner of the steps, the other is located on the very highest level, beside the cannon